The Other World
by digitalBlader
Summary: During a normal training session, the BladeBreakers find themselves in a pretty strange world. Is it just their imagination? Or is it real? R&R please! T-T Kai/Ray some Max/Tyson and Tyson/Hilary
1. Chapter 1 The other world

**okay, i took this off to revise it a bit, but after reading it several times, i realized that there basically nothing wrong with it.  
all I changed was the title.  
sorry about that!  
Don't hurt me!  
I do not own beyblade.**

* * *

Sometimes things would get pretty weird when we were beyblading in the stadium against a really strong new opponent, but we would just pass it off as special effects. But when something majorly freaky occurred during practice? That's when we finally realized it was all too real.

It all started at a normal practice. Max, Tyson, Kai and I were going head to head at the exact same time, to see who was the strongest out of the four of us (thanks to Tyson). After we all released our blades into the dish and they all collided, we didn't think to expect what happened. When they all hit with full force, a giant surge of energy generated out of nowhere and engulfed us.

We had no idea how the next event came to be.

I found myself in some sort of forest. I was in a tree, so that's how I knew. I hung on for dear life, hoping I wouldn't fall. Then I heard some sort of trumpeting sound. I looked up at the sky to see not your everyday blue bird, but a giant blue _dragon_. It trumpeted again and then disappeared from view. I knew only one thing.

We weren't in Japan anymore.

I looked down to see if I could spot any of the others, then saw that I was higher up then I thought. I panicked and gripped tighter to the branch I was placed on. I called out to see if anyone was around to help me, but when no answer came, I knew I was stuck. I sighed and loosened my grip, doubting that I would fall if I just stayed put. But then I thought about it. I was raised in the mountains and climbed up trees all the time, why was I scared? I sat up on the branch and looked around. All the trees looked about the same size and stature, so if the tree I was on was sturdy, I could probably get around by going from tree to tree. I held on to the trunk of the tree to keep my balance and stood up. I saw that a branch from the tree to the left had itself tangled with a branch from the tree I was on. I checked for the same on my right and figured that that would be how I would take a look around.

I hopped to the tangled branches and found the binding was sturdy enough to hold me up, so it was easy from there to continue on through the trees.

After a while of going from tree to tree, I saw the blue dragon flying overhead again. It looked familiar, but I couldn't remember from where. Ignoring my thought, I continued on.

Looking on, I noticed that the forest was much larger than I anticipated. I looked down, no longer afraid and finally found Kenny and Max! I jumped down from branch to branch to meet up with them.

When I was just a few branches away, I heard an unfamiliar voice and saw that there was someone else with Kenny and Max.

"Unknown entity approaching!" the squeaky voice said. Then a stream of digital numbers flew right past me, scaring me out of my skin. I hung onto the nearest branch for dear life and called down.

"Don't fire!" I said. "It's me, Ray!"

"Ray?" Max called up. "Is it really you?"

"Who else would it be?!" I called. "Now please call off whoever that is so they don't fry me alive!!!"

"Oh, sorry about that, Dizzy must've gotten carried away." Kenny called up.

I jumped down from the branch and came face to face with a small, purple and green puppy.

"Ray, meet Dizzy." Kenny said.

"Dizzy" and I had a little staring contest before she spoke up.

"Sorry for nearly blasting you to oblivion." She said.

"Just don't do it again; you scared me half to death." I said.

We all had a laugh, then things got a bit serious.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked.

"According to Dizzy," Kenny answered, "we have landed in the world of the bit-beasts."

"The world of the Bit-Beasts… like where they originate or something?" I asked.

"Precisely, this is the place where all Bit-Beasts are born." Dizzy said. "We are born of two parents, as you humans are. After we mature, we go off on our own to get stronger. Once that is completed, we have the choice to stay with our birth parents, start a family of our own or go out and contribute to the side of good as bit-beasts in the human world."

"I see now." I said. "Did you decide to come to the human world?"

Dizzy nodded.

"I was to be Kenny's bit-beast." She said. "But there was an electrical storm when I had to come to him, so that's how I was locked inside his laptop."

"Wow, so that's how it happened." I muttered. "Then does that mean that Driger and Dranzer and the others were meant to come to us too?"

"That is correct." Dizzy said. "Every Bit-Beast has a purpose and an element or force of nature that communes with it. I used to have some sort of earthern fire that communed with me, but that power has weakened since I was locked in Kenny's computer. Now I find that I have a new power that communes with data. I shoot a large electrical data stream from my mouth and it paralyzes my enemy. It really is quite useful."

"Uhm, do you think we could keep moving?" Max asked. "I wanna find Draciel."

"Oh right, let's go." Dizzy said, and she led the way. "Draciel doesn't really live specifically anywhere. With that shell of his, he can live anywhere at all."

"Then how're we going to find him?" Max asked.

"Oh, Draciel knows when someone's looking for him." Dizzy answered. "He can tell when that person's intentions are good or bad, so when a kind person like you is looking for him, he bound to come to you some time or another."

"I get it, so what're we gonna do 'til he shows up?" Max asked.

"Well, we could pay a visit to Dragoon." She said.

"But we can't do that without Tyson." Kenny said. "If we did that, he'd never forgive us."

"Oh, I'm sure Tyson has already found Dragoon." Dizzy said.

"How do you figure that?" Max asked.

"The Dragoon species is one of the largest bit-beasts in creation. He's extremely easy to spot." She said. "Look up."

We all looked up and saw the blue dragon I saw earlier. It made the trumpeting sound and then disappeared from view.

"The Dragoon species use trumpeting sounds to do two things." Dizzy said. "One is to notify other Dragoons that he's around, and two is to signify that he's extremely happy."

"Can you tell what he's trying to say?" Max asked.

Dizzy nodded.

"It can be easy to tell." She said. "When a Dragoon is trying to notify everyone of his presence, the sound sort of sounds formal, and much louder than all other sounds, that's how you tell. When a Dragoon is happy, you can usually tell, since the Dragoon would probably be doing loop-de-loops or figure eights while it trumpets."

"I get it." Max said. "Then the Dragoon that went overhead must be the boss, since he's letting everyone else now that he's coming through."

"That could be possible." Dizzy said. "But no one can really tell unless the Dragoon tells them in person. Anyway, we better keep moving if we want to find the others."

"Right." We all agreed and continued on our way.

After about an hour, we saw a large group of black and blue creatures at the foot of one of the trees.

"I told you that you set it too high!" one of them shouted to another.

"No you didn't!" the other said. "You said it was just fine!"

I looked up into the tree to see what they were arguing about. I couldn't believe it. There was Kai. In the tree and hanging on to a branch for dear life. I saw that one end to a rope was tied to his ankle and the other end was tied to another branch. It was probably a trap set for food, and poor Kai got stuck right in it.

"Those are foolish Batrachoid bit-beasts." Dizzy said. "They take after the poisonous Toadfish with their webbed hands and feet and fat faces. Not very likeable and they're always causing trouble, especially amongst themselves."

"Uh, guys?" I said. "You might wanna see what they're fighting over."

The others looked up into the tree as I did earlier. The in-sync gasp from them told me they saw what I did.

"It's Kai!" Max squeaked. "We gotta get him down!"

"Leave the Batrachoid to me." Dizzy said. "I'll distract them while you guys try to get Kai down."

"Are you sure?" Kenny asked. "There are at least fifteen of them, are you sure you can fight them off?"

"Sure I'm sure." Dizzy said. "I only need to hold them off until you guys get to Kai, and then I'll join you."

"I'm not following." Kenny said, confused.

"Just trust me." Dizzy said. "All you need to do is get into the tree where Kai is and let me do the rest."

"Oh… alright Dizzy, if you insist." Kenny gave in, and we snuck around the tree in order to start climbing. I went on higher than the others because I thought I saw something hiding in the tree, but I found out it was just my imagination.

"Hiya Kai!" Max chimed when they got to where he was hanging on.

Instead of being happy to see them, Kai was serious and very anxious.

"Took you all long enough to find me." He said. "Could you please get me out of here? Now would be nice."

"Don't worry, Dizzy's on it." Kenny said.

Kai looked confused, and then understood. He looked down to the black and blue fish creatures being blasted to oblivion by the little green and purple puppy.

"Hey Dizzy!" Max called down. "We got Kai!"

Dizzy stopped blasting and jumped up into the tree to meet us.

"Dizzy, Kai. Kai, Dizzy." Kenny did a quick introduction and the two simply nodded to each other. Dizzy then hopped over to the branch Kai was tied to.

"Looks like you're in quite a bind, Kai." she said. "This is a special kind of steel rope. I'll try to break it, but I can't guarantee it'll work."

"Just. Try." Kai said, getting aggravated. "But please be careful."

"Right, Kai wouldn't want to end up without a leg!" Max joked.

"That isn't funny, Max." Kai growled.

"Sorry, sorry." Max apologized, and Dizzy aimed for a random spot on the steel rope.

"Let's hold onto Kai so he doesn't lose his grip." Kenny suggested.

"I'll do it." I volunteered. I started to jump down from the branch when I slipped and fell.

"Ray!" Max and Kenny gasped.

When I thought I was going to fall and hit the ground hard, someone caught me. Kai had let go of the branch and swung by the rope like a pendulum to catch me. I looked to the ground and saw the Batrachoid bit-beasts trying to grab at us.

"We could use a little help here!" Kai called up.

"Allow me." a different voice said. Then a pair of talons extended down and Kai and I grabbed hold.

"Dranzer! What're _you_ doing here?" Dizzy asked.

Dranzer pulled us back onto the branch Kai had held onto previously and perched himself onto a nearby branch.

"I saw Kai and his teammates fall from the warp." he said. "I found them all unconscious but Kai. Despite my suggestion to stay until they awoke, Kai said we should go on ahead for a look around."

"And then he got stuck." Dizzy finished.

"Precisely." Dranzer replied.

"Then why didn't you just cut the rope with your talons?" Dizzy asked.

"That's the thing." he said. "I can't. Someone put some sort of... spell on my talons that dulls them and prohibits me from using them. The same with my wings. I can't fly long distances as I used to."

"I see." Dizzy said. "But who could've done that? You're one of the most powerful bit-beasts around."

"I am also wondering the same thing." Dranzer said, and then things got quiet.

"SO..." Kai broke the silence. "Are you gonna get me out of here or not?"

"Oh, right." Dizzy said, reaiming her attack.

"Data Blast!" she exclaimed, and the stream of data sliced through the rope easily. "Well, that was easier than I thought."

I helped Kai up onto the branch and we all breathed for a moment.

"So what're we gonna do about those guys down there?" Max asked, motioning to the growing mob of Batrachoid bit-beasts.

"I'll handle them." Dranzer said. "Being a fish kind of beast, they hate fire."

He spread his wings above him and sent dozens of small fire balls raining down on the mob. Frightened, the beasts ran for the hills.

"There." he sighed. "They won't be bothering us for awhile."

"We should probably head to Dragoon's place." Dizzy said. "There, we will be able to reopen the Time Warp and send these guys back home."

"But what about Tyson?" Max asked. "We need to find him before we go home."

"True…" Dizzy muttered. "Then we could probably find Draciel and he'd be able to find him."

"But we have no idea where he is." Kenny said.

"He's near Dragoon's house." Dranzer said. "About two miles south in a lake surrounded by forest. He's staying there temporarily while Sharkrash get a different lake settled for the little one."

"I see." Dizzy said.

"What do you mean by, "Little One"?" Kenny asked.

"...Absolutely nothing." Dranzer said, realizing his little slip-up. "Let's get going. We have to get there before dark."

He glided down to the ground and waited for us.

"Dizzy, do you know what Dranzer meant by "Little One"?" Max asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Dizzy said, trying to avoid it. "Anyway, let's get going."

Now we were all curious to what Dranzer meant by "little one". Did it mean a baby? Or a younger bit-beast friend? We had to know.

"C'mon, Dizzy." Kenny said. "Tell us who the "Little One" is."

"I can't do that." Dizzy replied. "It's nothing you have to know."

With that, Dizzy and Dranzer both refused to talk about that subject any longer, so we all kept walking in silence.

After what felt like hours, we came to a cliff.

"Over there." Dranzer said, motioning above the vast forest. "Hidden among the trees is where Dragoon lives. There's a chance that Tyson is already there."

"Then we better keep going." Dizzy said. "Though at this rate, we might not get there before dark."

"Then we'll have to find someplace safe down there to rest for the night." Kenny said. "But while it's still light out, let's go as far as we can."

We all climbed carefully down the cliff and made it into the next giant portion of the forest.

The trees seemed somewhat different in this part of the forest, being slightly taller and thinner. I looked one over and aimed to climb it, but then realized that the branches were much too high, so there was no way I could get up there… unless I fell from a higher place. (sweat drop)

"C'mon Ray!!" Max called.

"Oh, sorry!!" I called back; they were already ahead of me.

"This part of the forest is much more different compared to the forest we just exited." Kenny said.

"Yeah, it's impossible to climb the trees here." I said.

"We're not here to look at the scenery," Kai scolded, "we need to find Tyson then get back."

"Right, right." Max said. "Let's go."

As we continued, I had the strangest feeling that we were just getting into an even bigger problem than we intended to. Hopefully, things would go smoothly. (Good luck with that!!)

* * *

**and now chapter two is finally in the works.  
again, i apologize for removing this (in all truth, i was just sad I was getting no reviews T-T)  
please don't hate me.**

**ciao**


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity and Flustration

**Here's chapter two.  
I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Blame school and writers block.  
and yes, I know this chapter is shorter than the last one. *see end of chapter for reason*  
Enjoy.**

* * *

(Mystery POV)

I had no idea where I was. One minute I was at Tyson's house, and the next I'm on a mountain top. Talk about weird!!

"Who goes there?" a voice asked from behind me.

Uh-Oh.

(Ray's POV)

If I had to take a guess, I would have to say that it was about nine or ten o clock when it got dark and we had to stop for the night. Dranzer got a fire going for us and soon, we were all asleep.

~#~#~#~#~

I was the first to wake up. I stretched and looked around, remembering that we were in the world of the bit-beasts now, and that we were searching for Tyson.

I also remembered that Dizzy and Dranzer were with us too. I was surprised to find out that Dizzy was really a green and purple puppy; it wasn't what I expected.

Looking around again, I noticed that Dranzer and Kai weren't around. Don't tell me that they left us behind!! I stood up and went a short way down the path and spotted them. Kai was in a tree getting some fruit. Dranzer was on the ground, watching. I smiled, thinking about the bond between those two. I haven't known Kai very long, but hearing about him from Tala back home, I knew that he had Dranzer for a really long time. Maybe even his whole life. I wondered, what would Kai do if he lost Dranzer? Hmm...

When I noticed that they were headed back to our little campsite, I went back myself and sat down near the remainders of our campfire. I took out my Driger blade. I wondered if I would get to meet him soon. Would he be like Dranzer or like Dizzy? I wanted to know, but I knew I had to wait.

"Oh, you're up." Kai said when he and Dranzer made it back to the campsite.

"Yeah, I just got up..." I muttered.

Then things got quiet. Not an okay quiet, but a somewhat awkward quiet. I wanted to talk to him a bit, but I didn't know how; Kai was so hard to talk to in all truth. Thankfully, _I_ didn't have to be the one who started a conversation. Once Max and Kenny woke up, they wouldn't stop talking! They ate the fruit that Kai and Dranzer picked for us and then we went on our way.

(Dranzer's POV)

_'I still don't quite understand it.'_ I thought to myself. _'This concept of... love that Kai spoke to me about earlier.'_

[Flashback]

I had gotten up at the break of dawn to make sure we weren't attacked at any time while our guard was down, so I saw when Kai had woken up soon after.

"Kai?" I asked.

"Yes, Dranzer?" he replied, a little startled. "What're you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I said.

"Well, uhm..." Kai started, a noticeable tinge of pink across his face. "Shouldn't we... get, I don't know, something to eat? The others could wake up any minute."

"You have a point." I said, wondering why Kai was acting so strangely.

While the two of us picked a few of the fruits of a nearby tree, I decided to get straight to the point.

"Kai, is there anything wrong?" I asked. "You've been acting strangely since you woke up."

Again, Kai got somewhat flustered.

"Me? No, nothing's wrong, nothing nothing." he said. "Just thinking."

"Of what?" I asked.

"NOTHING!!" he exclaimed, startling me. Looks like I struck a nerve.

After awhile, I approached the subject again.

"Kai, are you sure nothing is wrong?" I asked.

He nodded.

Everything was silent for the while, Kai continuing to gather the fruit while I watched, wondering what exactly was on his mind. I had known him for a long time, I was curious to why he wouldn't tell me.

"…How long are you going to keep staring?" Kai asked.

"Until you tell me what you're hiding from me." I said.

"…None of your business." Kai muttered.

I decided to force it out of him, using my secret weapon.

"It has something to do with Ray doesn't it?" I asked.

Kai almost fell out of the tree.

"Why would you say that?" Kai muttered.  
"Maybe because, through the entire time I've known you," I said, "I have observed that you always treat Ray with a little more respect then the others. And plus, you always seem to get a little flustered when he looks at you. But that's just what I've seen, I don't necessarily know the reason."

Kai stared at me.

"Well, maybe I just don't want to tell you." He said.

"Come now Kai, I've known you for your entire life." I said. "I have a right to know."  
"Well…" Kai muttered, his voice dropping to below a whisper. "If you really wanna know… The thing is that I kinda like Ray…"  
"I can't hear you." I said. "Speak up."

"I said I kinda like Ray!" Kai nearly shouted.

"...And that's why you get all flustered around him?" I asked.

Kai nodded.

"....I still don't quite understand." I said. "How does being around Ray make you behave like this?"

"Uhm..." Kai started. "It's kind of hard to explain. Well... it's commonly known that whenever someone.. is around someone they like, they tend to... act differently to.. uhm... uhm... get.. _closer_... to them... in a way. And... uhm... sometimes they... treat the person they like differently to... uhm.. try to give a.. a subtle hint that.. uhm.. that they.. that they like them. But sometimes, the other person... doesn't really... see that the other is trying to... tell them that.. that they like them, so... yeah, I guess that's it. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, no." I said. "I just asked you about that to get you to tell me what's on your mind. What I really wanted to ask you was why you got up so early."

Kai stared at me in disbelief, then went back to picking the fruit.

"I expect an answer, Kai." I said. "You've already gave me an answer to one question, now I require an answer for a second."

"Fine!" Kai said, dropping his head. "I like watching Ray sleep. He's just so peaceful and, well, cute. He's always so nice to me and he's responsible, caring, a really good cook, he's reliable, strong, flexible, he knows how to control his anger, everyone listens to him and does what he tells them to, he's always smiling and happy but knows when to get serious, he's basically everything I've ever wanted in a person. Plus, he has his absolutely adorable moments and even some incredibly _sexy_ moments! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!!"

At this point, Kai is near the brink of losing it, so I try to draw his attention away from the subject.

"Kai."

"Yes Dranzer?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. But you know what I'm saying right? About Ray?"

"Kai! Above you!"

"What?!" Kai looks up. "What? Are we under attack?"

"No, but we need to pick fruits for the others."

"Oh yeah. That's why I'm in a tree in the first place."

"Then let us continue."

"Alright." Kai breathed. "Alright."

[End Flashback]

_'And then that subject was forgotten.'_ Dranzer remembered. _'Although it probably returned to mind once we returned to the campsite to find Ray awake. Thank goodness the others woke up soon after, or things would have gotten much more awkward.'_

I then noticed that we were already close to Dragoon's house. My, how time flew. I had the group turn to head into the forest.

"But why?" Max asked.

"Don't you want to see Draciel?" I asked.

Max gasped.

"THEN WHAT'RE WE WAITING FOR?!!" he exclaimed. "LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!"

Boy, just wait til we find Draciel.

* * *

**There's my reason. I wanted to save chapter three for when the group meets Draciel and they find out who the mystery POV is and when they find tyson. and theres a surprise or two mixed in, so please be patient with me.  
Review please!  
Ciao!  
Cristallia**


	3. Chapter 3 HERE'S DRACIEL!

**Here's chapter three.  
Here's when Draciel comes in with a few surprises.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

(Ray's POV)

As the group and I walked through the piece of forest that Dranzer said would lead us to Draciel, Max was all hyper and excited. He couldn't wait to see Draciel.

The forest was large, but easy to maneuver through, so after a short time of walking, we came to a small lake. The water, from where we could see, was crystal clear. With a look around, Draciel was nowhere to be found.  
"Where's Draciel?! Where's Draciel?! Where's Draciel?!" he complained. "I wanna see Draciel!!"

"Calm down Max." Dizzy said. "Draciel, as I have told you, moves quite often. He probably stepped out for awhile. We'll just have to wait until he gets back."

"I don't think we have to." Dranzer said, and the ground started to shake. After a moment, we found who we were looking for. Max's bit-beast, Draciel.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!" Max squealed. I had to hold him back by his shirt so he wouldn't run up and scare Draciel, being the hyper ball of energy he was.

"Hello Draciel." Dranzer said, making our presence known.

Draciel turned from the lake to face us. He looked just like he did as Max's bit-beast in his beyblade.

"Why hello Dranzer!" Draciel said. "And Dizzy too! What brings you two here?"

"We're not the only ones here to see you Draciel." Dizzy said, motioning to Kai, Kenny, hyper-Max and I.

"Hm?" Draciel looked confused at the sight of us. "Nobody told me that there was a time-warp! I would've come to help!"

"Now can I say hi?" Max asked. I looked at Dizzy. She nodded and I let Max go. He jumped up and down and all around, squealing about how much he's wanted to see Draciel and how he was like in the Bit-Beast world.

"THIS IS SOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!" Max finished, finally running out of steam.

Draciel laughed.

"You're still as energetic as usual I see!" Draciel said.

"So Draciel, do you by any chance know where Tyson is?" Kenny asked.

"Actually I do." Draciel answered. "He's with Dragoon at his house nearby. I was there because Dragoon called me over once Tyson appeared out of nowhere. I had to come back because…"

Draciel stopped in the middle of his sentence, about to say something he probably wasn't supposed to.

"What?" Max asked. "What'd you come back for?"

"Uhm…" Draciel started, trying to think up a good lie.

"Does it have something to do with that "Little One" thing that Dizzy and Dranzer started talking about yesterday?" I asked.

Draciel looked away.

"Maybe…." He muttered.

"Can you tell us?" Max asked, his eyes pleading. "Please oh please oh Please?"

"I'm not sure if I should…" Draciel said, looking in Dranzer's direction.

"But why not?" Kenny asked. "What harm could it do if he tells us?"

"What do you think Dranzer?" Dizzy asked. "Do you think that it'll do any damage?"

Dranzer sighed.

"Fine, go ahead." He said, and then said something under his breath that we couldn't hear. It looked to me that I was the only one who noticed.

"Then what'd you need to get?" Max asked Draciel.

"Well…" Draciel said, walking to the lake. "I had to wake up my son from his nap."

"You have a son!?" Max exclaimed. "Really?!"

"Yes, indeed I do." Draciel nodded. "Now wait here, I'll be right back."

And Draciel dove into the lake. After a few minutes, he returned with a little creature in his arms. It looked like a turtle, but on his legs were tiny fins, like a fish's.

"Aww!" Max cooed. "He's so cute!"

"His name is Dracie." Draciel said.

"He's adorable!" Max continued to coo. "...But wait a minute, who's his mommy?"

_Erk._

Draciel had a look on his face that had hoped that none of us would ask him that. He was about to tell us when someone spoke up.

"Sharkrash, right?" Kai asked.

Draciel seemed surprised for a moment, then nodded. Max freaked.

"YOU MARRIED SHARKRASH?! FOR REALS?!!!" he squeamed *. Again, Draciel nodded.

"But wait a minute, Kai, how did you know?" Kenny asked.

"Dracie's legs." Kai said. "They have fins like a fish, and the only fish bit-beasts I know are Seaborg and Sharkrash. And I know very well that Seaborg is a male."

Draciel continued to nod. Things grew quiet until another bit-beast showed up.

"OH BIG BROTHEEEEEEEER!!!" the bit-beast sang, running into the clearing and nearly falling in the lake. One look at us and the bit-beast froze.

"Big Brother," it said to Draciel, "you didn't tell me you'd be having guests."

"DRACIEL'S YOUR BIG BROTHER?!!!" Max squeamed again. "Wow, I'm learning a lot today."

"Yes, this is my younger sister, Dracieo." Draciel said.

"I can see the family resemblance." I said, seeing that Dracieo looked almost exactly like Draciel, except that she was a little.... _pinker_. Like a purple-pink.....

"So, Dracieo, what brings you here?" Draciel asked.

"Don't you remember?" Dracieo asked her big brother. "The reunion's today!"

"Today?!" Draciel exclaimed. "Well, that would explain why Dragoon was already hyped up even _before_ Tyson appeared."

"A reunion?" Max asked.

Draciel nodded.

"Yep!" Dracieo said. "We're all getting together for a little party! You wanna come? I'm sure we can fit you guys in, since Dragoon's house is so freaking huge!"

"I don't think--" Dranzer started.

"WE'D LOVE TO COME!!" Max exclaimed.

"Oh dear." Dranzer muttered. "This is going to end up a big mess."

* * *

**See? Draciel with a couple of surprises!  
Now, in the next chapter, the mystery POV from last chapter will be revealed (though lots of you have already guessed *correctly*) and Tyson may come in too.  
I'm so sorry for not updating, but I've had school and crud.  
Thanks for reading! Please review!  
Ciao!  
Cristallia**


	4. Chapter 4 Time for Mess

**Here's chapter four!  
And here's where things get a bit MESSY!!!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

(General POV)

_'This is all going to end in one big mess.'_ Dranzer thought. _'I just know it.'_

Dranzer was completely against the children going along to attend the reunion, but they wouldn't hear of it. They knew Tyson was going to be there, so they figured it would be a good idea to have some fun after they met up with him.

After they made it back to the path, the group started walking in the direction of Dragoon's house. Dragoon's house, according to Dizzy and reassured by Draciel, was gigantic and lavish, gigantic for Dragoon and lavish for his guests.

"The party's gonna be mad fun with you guys joining in." Dracieo said.

Ray smiled and looked up ahead. He spotted a group of figures in the distance.

"Hey." he said, grabbing everone's attention. "Who's that?"

"Hm.." Draciel said. "Why don't we go see?"

Upon closer inspection, the group was surprised to find Zeus, Brooklyn's bit beast, watching over two little girls and their bit beasts, along with an older girl that was surprisingly familiar.

"HILARY?!!" the boys exclaimed.

"Finally!" Hilary exclaimed. "It took you long enough for you guys to find me! Zeus was kind enough to explain my situation, but I wanna hear it from you guys. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!!"

"Well, we're in the land of the bit beasts." Kenny said. "And now we're on our way to Dragoon's house to be able to get back home."

"And don't forget the party!" Max chimed.

"And we're going to the party too." Kenny added.

"Ok, ok." Hilary said. "Just making sure."

"So how did _you_ get here?" Ray asked.

"I was at Tyson's house." Hilary said. "I was there to ask him if he had started his homework, since I know he's prone to getting distracted. When I saw you guys beybattling, I was going to step in when a light came out of nowhere and dropped me on a mountain top. That's where I met Zeus and his daughters."

"Zeus has daughters?" Max asked.

Hilary nodded.

"Athena and Aphrodite." she said. "They're all named after Greek Gods. Now, only one of the younger bit-beasts here is Zeus's. The other, I don't know. Zeus hasn't told me."

The group turned their attention to the two little girls playing with their bit-beasts. One girl had orange hair while the other had red. Their bit-beasts were different too. While one was a small red bird, the other was like Zeus, only white. They could easily guess which one was Zeus's.

After a minute, the girls and their bit-beasts noticed that they were watching them, so they came over to say hello.

"Hi there!" the orange-haired girl said.

"Hi!" added her friend.

"Who're you?" they both asked.

"Well, you both know Hilary, right?" Kenny asked, to which they nodded. "We're her friends. I'm Kenny, and with me are Ray, Max, Kai, Dizzy--"

"Oh, we already know, Dizzy and Dranzer and Draciel--" the orange-haired girl interuppted.

"And Dracie and Dracieo." the redhead finished.

"My name's Teresa." the orange-haired girl said. "And this is my best friend in the whole wide world!"

"My name's Lai." the redhead said.

"And these are our bit-beasts." Teresa said, motioning to the little bit-beasts. "Mine is Aphrodite, she looks just like her daddy, Zeus."

"And mine is Drigina." Lai said. "She looks like her daddy, Dranzer!"

_'Oh crap.'_ Dranzer thought, scrambling to hide in the nearest tree before--

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU HAD YOUR OWN KID, DRANZER!!!" the boys exclaimed, especially by Max and Kai. (Max being hyper and Kai being downright shocked.)

"I was trying to avoid this!" Dranzer said mainly to himself.

The other bit-beasts laughed as Max and Kai tried to get Dranzer out of the tree and with no such luck. Thankfully, after a few whimpers from his daughter, Dranzer finally came down to face the music.

"SO." Kai said, obviously not in a good mood. "Who's is she?"

"What?" Dranzer asked.

"I mean, other than you," Kai said, "who's her other parent?!"

"Well..." Dranzer mumbled, looking away.

"You mean my mama?" Drigina asked, fluttering over to Ray, who nodded. "Well, my mama's name is Driger."

This time, EVERYONE freaked. (well, except the other bit-beasts)

Basically, amidst their shouting of disbelief, they were all saying the same thing.

"HOW COULD THAT BE POSSIBLE IF DRIGER'S A TIGER AND YOU'RE A PHONEIX?!!!"

Dranzer couldn't take it anymore. With a big "YOU'LL NEVER GET IT OUT OF ME!!!", he flew away. (AN: Go Dranzer.)

"Oh, don't worry." Draciel said. "You can probably catch him at the party later."

"Did I do something wrong?" Drigina asked.

"No." Dracieo said. "The others just got surprised."

"Okay." Drigina said, then everyone heard a cooing sound, almost like a pigeon. Raising their eyes to the sky, the group spotted a white bird.

"Draelin!!!" Drigina squeaked.

"Who's that?" Kenny asked.

"That's Drigina's big sister!" Lai chimed.

Right then, to the group's surprise, Draelin, a phoneix, took on a tiger-like form! And on her back was a dove-grey haired girl.

"Kailin!" Lai squealed, running over and giving the girl a hug.

"So they're sisters, too?" Hilary asked.

"Yep!" Teresa said.

"Lai, what're you doing out here?" Kailin asked. "I thought you were with Mom helping set up for the party."

"I was." Lai said. "But then Teresa came over and we came outside to play."

"Does Mom know you're out here?" Kailin asked.

"Maybe...?" Lai replied.

"Lai Hiwatari!" Kailin scolded. "You know you'll worry Mom to death if she doesn't know where you are!"

Once the group inhaled, Ray cut in.

"Hold it!" he said. "Before we start freaking out, I just have one question. ...HOW ON EARTH CAN A PHONEIX TRANSFORM INTO A TIGER?!!!"

_Silence_.

"I could explain that." Dizzy said. "But there are children here. Let's wait til we get to the party, then I may be able to explain."

"Alright then." Ray said. "Now we can freak out."

"YOUR LAST NAME IS HIWATARI?!!"

"Yep!" Lai smiled. "My name is Lai Hiwatari. And this is my big sister, Kailin Hiwatari."

The look on Kai's face was _priceless_. Too bad no one had a camera with them. Then came the big question.

"Who are your parents?" Kenny asked.

"Well--" Lai started. But then...

"LAAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!"

A young woman ran down the path and pounced onto Lai, pulling her into a big hug.

"Where were you my little precious baby Mommy was sooooooo worried I thought something bad had happened to you I don't know what I would do if something happened ooh my precious little baby!!" she exclaimed all at once.

"Don't worry, Mommy, I'm okay." Lai said after her mom released her. "I was making the little streamers when Teresa came by with her dad. And we came out to play. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay, Lai." her mom said, wiping away a few tears. "Just try not to forget again. I was really worried."

"Okay, Mommy." Lai said, hugging her mom, then turning to the group. "Guys, this is my mommy!"

Lai's mother's eyes widened.

"Is it just me..." Max said. "Or does she kinda look like.... _Ray_?"

"Oh no."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! YAY! *dodges thrown objects*  
PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**C!0!**


	5. Chapter 5 BRING ON MORE MESS!

**Chapter five!  
Bring on the insanity!! *gets hit with random flying frying pan* ow.  
any questions about the OCs, feel free to review. Thank you.**

* * *

"Is it just me..." Max said. "Or does she kinda look like.... _Ray_?"

"Oh no." Lai's mother muttered. "...Uhm... So how long have you guys been here?"

"About two days." Max said.

"I see." she muttered. "Well, why don't we all head down to Dragoon's house for lunch? Hm?"

"YAY!!" Max exclaimed.

_'This is _definitely_ not going to go well.'_ Lai's mother thought.

"Wait a minute!" Max said.

_Erk._

"What's for lunch?" he asked.

_'Whew.'_ "Well, my friends and I have cooked up a nice chicken soup since another friend has just gotten over a cold. And of course there will be plenty of our specialty sandwiches to go around!"

"YAY SANDWICHES!!!" Max exclaimed.

"Um, excuse me." Kenny said.

"Y-Yes?" Lai's mother asked.

"You're Mrs. Hiwatari, right?" Kenny asked.

She nodded.

"What's your first name?" Kenny asked.

"Why don't we wait until the party?" she asked. "That way, everything can be dealt with in one swift movement." _'And it'll give me time to hide!'_

With that, she sped up her pace as the large group headed for Dragoon's house.

~#~#~#~

Jaws dropped as the group reached Dragoon's front door. Really. IT WAS H-U-G-E!!!

Mrs. Hiwatari tried to open the door, but found it locked.

A small section of the door slid open, revealing a pair of red/brown eyes.

"What's the password?" the eyes asked.

"I got this." Kailin said, walking to the door. "*Ahem* Let me in or I rip off your testicles!"

"That is correct!" the eyes said, and the door opened to reveal a young girl with blue-black hair. She was the owner of the red/brown eyes. "Hey guys."

"Y'know, Mar, we need to change that password." Kailin said, giving the girl a bonk on the head.

"Hi Marlina!" Lai chimed, giving the girl a hug.

"Hey, Lai." Marlina said, picking Lai up. "Where did _you_ disappear off to?"

"I just went out to play." Lai said. "But now I'm back."

"We were all looking for you _everywhere_." Marlina said, putting the young one down. "Mrs. Hiwatari, where'd you find her?"

"About half a mile down the path." Mrs. Hiwatari said. "As she said, she was playing with Drigina, Teresa and Aphrodite."

"Teresa." Marlina said. "Your dad's worried sick too! He's in the living room right now, so you better go and tell him you're okay."

"Okay." Teresa replied and skipped off down the hall.

"Now that that's cleared up," Marlina said, turning her attention to the rest of the group, "who the heck are you guys? And girl."

[After explanation]

"Oh, so you're Tyson's friends." Marlina said. "He's out back with Dragoon. Follow me."

While the group followed Marlina down the hall, they all heard a rumbling sound and something -- or someone -- whizzed by, creating a big gust of wind.

"KAIRO YOU JERK YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" a young boy shouted as he ran down the hall after the gust of wind.

"Gou, what just happened?" Mrs. Hiwatari asked. With her question, another young boy that looked _exactly_ like Kai (except for him only having one stripe per cheek) appeared beside her.

"I myself have no idea." he sighed. "I just heard them arguing now and came out to check what was going on. Once I had them in sight, they vanished in a cloud of dust."

Mrs. Hiwatari sighed.

"Who were those guys?" Hilary asked.

"My sons." Mrs. Hiwatari said. "Along with Kailin and Lai, I have three older sons. This is my eldest son, Gou. The two who ran past were Kairo and Raimon."

"So in order," Kenny said, "it would be Gou first. Then... who is older, Kairo or Raimon?"

"They're twins." Mrs. Hiwatari said. "But if I recall correctly, Kairo was born first."

"Okay," Hilary said, "so it's Gou, Kairo, Raimon, Kailin and Lai."

"Uhm, guys," Marlina said, "I think it would be wise to get out of the hallway with Kairo and Raimon running around. The room leading outside is this way, so let's go."

Just as Marlina brought the large group into the room, she was pounced on by a lizard!

"Drago!" she exclaimed, raising the lizard above her head.

"Heya Marlie!" Drago chimed.

"Who is--?" Max started.

"This is Drago." Marlina said. "He's my bit-beast, as well as Dragoon's son!"

"Dragoon's son?!" the group exclaimed. (Of course, except the other bit-beasts, who were busy situating themselves out in Dragoon's backyard, and Kai and Gou, who were busy having a staring contest)

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called. All heads looked up to find Tyson standing atop Dragoon's head.

"TYSON!!!" everyone exclaimed.

Dragoon swiftly dipped his head down into the roofless room and dropped Tyson before his friends.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Tyson! We found you!" Max cheered, putting an arm around his best friend.

"Heya Maxie!" Tyson exclaimed, matching Max's action. "So, whaddaya guys think of the place?"

"Before we get to that," Kenny said, "just how did you get here Tyson?"

"He fell from the sky!" Drago exclaimed.

"He what?"

"He fell!" Drago repeated.

"Right through the roof!" Marlina added.

"But don't worry, I was okay." Tyson said.

"So then what happened?" Max asked.

"Dragoon and his family said I could stay." Tyson said. "They told me that they had heard that you guys were here, so I figured I could wait til you found me."

"Or were you just too lazy to leave the house?" Hilary asked.

"Hilary?!" Tyson exclaimed. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"I got sucked here too, thank you very much." Hilary said.

"Oh." Tyson said. "And just when things were perfect, Ms. Boss-Of-Everyone shows up."

"I am not Tyson!" Hilary argued, and, as usual, they started up a very heated argument.

Meanwhile, the others couldn't help but notice a certain red bird trying to hide in a nearby tree.

"There's Dranzer!" Max exclaimed, grabbing Kai's attention.

Immediately, Kai was half way to the tree Dranzer was in when BAM!!

The next thing Kai knew, he was flat on the ground, along with two other boys.

After a short two seconds, Kai figured out who they were.

"I've got you now, jerk!"

"Oh yeah, right!"

They were the twins, Kairo and Raimon. They weren't identical twins, Kai knew that, since Kairo looked like Gou and Raimon looked like Ray. Wait a minute!

Kai looked back into the roofless room and noticed that Mrs. Hiwatari wasn't there anymore, so he couldn't make his assumptions. But now, he had other things to worry about.

"Dranzer!" Kai exclaimed, running over to the tree.

Dranzer went higher into the tree to try to avoid him, but alas, he failed. Kai kicked the tree so hard that it shook and Dranzer lost his grip, so he fell to the ground, where Kai was waiting.

"So Dranzer." he said. "You have some explaining to do."

"I have the right to remain silent!" Dranzer replied, turning his back to Kai.

"Daddy!" Drigina squealed, flying straight to Dranzer.

"Drigina, please stay out of this." Dranzer said.

"But..." Drigina started.

"He said butt out, Drigina!" Kai shouted, causing little Drigina to cry.

"Kai, that wasn't necessary!" Dranzer scolded.

"Then answer me!!" Kai shouted. "I'm already aggravated as it is!!"

"But you didn't have to yell at her!" Lai exclaimed.

With that, everyone joined in on the argument, some taking Kai's side, since they wanted an explanation, and some taking Drigina's side, saying that Kai shouldn't have yelled at her.

"QUIET!!!" a loud voice shouted, silencing the whole group.

All eyes turned to see a white green-striped tiger, accompanied by three others, one with blue stripes, one with green and one with red.

"Driger!" the twins exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Drigina cried, flying over to her mother and changing into a tiger-like form to greet her.

"Hello, Drigina." Driger said, nuzzling her daughter.

"Yo, munchkin." The blue striped tiger said.

"Dranger, don't call me that." Drigina growled, which of course, didn't faze the older tiger.

"Sorry we're a bit late." Driger said. "With my ankle hurt and all, the trip was extended."

With that, she headed inside, two of her three sons going with her.

"Now, where were we?" Kairo growled, glaring at Kai.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" (AN: basically a Tarzan yell)

With that sudden yell, two figures swung into Dragoon's backyard. Their pointed red hair and matching voices revealed who they were.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's up y'all?!" the two exclaimed.

"Tala?!" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

**HOORAY!! NO BEYBLADE FIC IS COMPLETE WITHOUT TALA!!  
*gets hit with anvil* owwie.  
BRING ON MORE INSANITY. (and please review)**

**Cristallia**


	6. Chapter 6 ACCESS INFORMATION

**Here's the sixth chapter of Other World.  
Now, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that I haven't updated for so long.  
It's just that I had been grounded and I wasn't allowed on the computer for a longlonglonglonglonglonglong time, and well, yea, you get the idea.  
Well, anyway, this is leading up to the big scene with Kai and Ray *yes, I'm delaying it more*  
So please enjoy and do not kill me.  
I don't own Beyblade and sadly never will.**

* * *

"TALA?" everyone exclaimed.

"The two and only!" the two Talas chimed, one being an adult and the other being a child.

"TALA!" a few other voices shouted from back in the forest. After a moment, the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boyz rode in on Tala's bit-beast Wolborg, followed by Ian's bit-beast Wyborg and Bryan's bit-beast Falborg. (Spencer's bit-beast Seaborg arrived shortly after.)

"Oh, hey guys." They said when they entered Dragoon's backyard.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Kenny asked.

"Well…" the young Tala started before Spencer and Ian covered his mouth.

"To make a completely long story short," Ian said, "we were practicing back home when we suddenly landed here in the middle of nowhere.  
Luckily, we were able to find Wolborg and the others."

"And me!" the adult Tala look alike chimed, pointing to himself. "And it was actually pretty funny how it happened. I was headed to Wolborg's house to get him and his family ready for the party. Just as I got there, a big cloud formed above me and BOOM! the Blitzkrieg Boyz flattened me. And once I had everything explained, we all stayed at Wolborg's for the night and decided to come here in the morning!"

"So that's why you didn't come home last night!" a gruff voice shouted from inside the house.

All heads turned to find an Adult Bryan standing there, steaming. Behind him was a little boy of about eight or nine, blond hair, blue eyes, and  
looking worried that Adult Bryan might blow a gasket.

"Bry-Bry! Brandon!" the older Tala chimed. "You're here!"

"Of course we're here!" Older Bryan shouted, stomping over. "Here was the only freaking place we could figure you'd be!"

"I'm sorry." Older Tala said. "I intended on calling you, but I was just having too much fun!"

"Too much fun, your common excuse." Older Bryan said. "You had me and Brandon worried sick! We could only imagine what could've happen to you!"

"Stop yelling, Bry-Bry." Older Tala said. "I'm right here."

"I'll stop yelling when I want to!" Older Bryan continued. Soon, the two started arguing just like a married couple. When everyone thought this would break out into a fist-fight, the little boy, Brandon, butted in.

"Oh my god, I'm bleeding!" he shouted.

"Where? Where?" the two adults exclaimed.

"My ears!" Brandon said. "Could you two please stop arguing?"

"But-" they tried to argue.

"Please, Mom, Dad?" Brandon asked sweetly. How could they argue with him?

"Fine." The two said.

"So _this_ is the little bundle of sunshine that you were talking about!" younger Tala cooed, running over and giving Brandon a hug. "Aren't you adorable?"

"Okay, just what the heck is going on?" Tyson asked. "I thought we were the only ones here!"

"Like we said." Ian said. "We were practicing when we suddenly landed here."

"And they're not the only ones." A voice came from behind the large group. Heads turned once again to lay eyes on Barthez Battalion!

"You guys too?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yup!" Mathilda chimed, holding what looked like a large hamster. "And we got here just like you guys."

"And _I'm_ the one who found 'em!" the large hamster exclaimed.

Mathilda giggled as she petted the hamster's head. "We ended up following this little guy and staying with Pierce Hedgehog and Dark Gargoyle. They brought us here."

"Okay." Tyson said. "Now this is getting weird. First we come here, now you guys?"

"And it's even stranger that everyone's getting here the exact same way we did." Kenny added.

"And I doubt we're the only ones." Miguel said.

"Probably." Kenny agreed. "But I wonder who?"

[Elsewhere]  
"It's been a full twenty-four hours." Lee said. "And we're still in the middle of nowhere. What're we going to do now?"

"We shouldn't stay in the same place." Kevin said. "We could be attacked."

"Attacked by what?" Mariah asked, not wanting to think about it.

As the three talked about what they were going to do, Gary smelled something _delicious_, and so he decided to go check it out. He soon came to a campsite. Or, at least that's what he thought it was. A large pot was over a fire, full of yummy-looking soup. Gary licked his lips and saw a small bowl over to the side, and, taking the ladle and scooping himself some, tried the steaming delicacy.

_'Yummy!'_ Gary smiled, and then felt something watching him. He looked around and then came face to face with a giant bear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gary screamed.  
The three others heard Gary's scream (which is a rare thing), they ran as fast as they could to where Gary had wandered off to, hoping he wasn't hurt. When they found him, they saw a giant bear on top of Gary, licking his face, Gary laughing his head off.

"Q-Quit it! HAHA! QUIT IT! HAHAHAAAA!"

The other three white tigers were dumbfounded, they were sure Gary's scream had been of horror and pain, not surprise or laughter.

"G-Gary?" Kevin asked. "Are you okay?"

"O-Oh, H-Hey Guys! HAHA!" Gary kept laughing. "I-I'm I'm fine! HAHA! This is Galzzly! For real!"

Galzzly got off of Gary to let him breathe, and then turned to the others.

"Hiya!" he said cheerfully. "What brings you guys here?"

"We were practicing." Lee explained. "When some bright light flashed and we ended up here."

"Oh, I see." Galzzly said. "Boy, this happens a lot. Well, then I better take you to Dragoon's house."

"Dragoon?" Kevin asked. "As in Tyson's Dragoon?"

"Mm-Hm." Galzzly nodded. "If I remember correctly, Dragoon should be able to get you guys back home!"

"That'd be great!" Mariah squealed. "Let's go!"

"Then climb on my back." Galzzly said. "I know the way."

The four Asians climbed onto Galzzly and they were off.

[Back in Dragoon's backyard, a few hours later *to speed things up a bit*]

Almost every single beyblader had ended up in Dragoon's backyard, one way or another. After Barthez Battalion came the All-Starz and F-Dynasty; then BEGA; then the Psykicks and Saint Shields; even Daichi showed up! The Majestics and the White Tigers were the last to show, the Majestics being "fashionably late" and the White Tigers getting a bit lost on the way.

What made it even weirder was that, simultaneously appearing, a future form of every beyblader came by for the party Dragoon was hosting! And things got pretty awkward with that.

Everyone found out that Max had a younger sister named Cecelia, blond haired and blue eyed like him, and with Dracieo as her bit-beast, no wonder Dracieo was Draciel's sister.  
"Mom and Dad don't tell you about me until your next birthday." She whispered to Max. "Just saying."

Next they found out who exactly were Marlina's parents: Tyson and Hilary! When Hilary found out, she blew a gasket and asked her future self what on earth she was thinking. The older Hilary just laughed and told her that that's what happens when you grow up.  
"And that's not all!" Marlina chimed. "Mom's getting ready to have a baby _boy_ too! His name's gonna be Makoto!"  
Hilary groaned and smacked her hand on her forehead. _'How could my future have ended up like _this_?' _she wondered.

Speaking of futures, boy, did they get surprises.

Let's start with the Blitzkrieg Boyz:

Tala and Bryan were _actually__legally__married_ and had adopted Brandon after he followed Tala home on his way back from talking to his editor, since he was a (self-proclaimed) "famous" author. Bryan's job, on the other hand, was a construction worker (a really weird job in Russia).  
"I knew it was fate!" the young Tala exclaimed. (Bryan: *Sweat drop*)

Oddly, Spencer became a doctor and Ian became an activist for respect for the "small people". And even more oddly, Ian actually married and had a girl! Everyone was shocked, but no more so than Tala.  
"So the munchkin actually gets a girl." He said with his eyes wide. "Who woulda thought." And Ian proceeded to hit him on the head for calling him a munchkin.

Now let's continue with Barthez Battalion:

Much to their secret joy, Mathilda and Miguel would come to get married and have a son, Martin, whose bit-beast was Hamtaro (A/N: okay, I couldn't think of another name for Martin's bit-beast.).  
_'KYAAAA!'_ was all that went on in Mathilda's head.

Aaron and Claude each went their separate ways. Claude ending up in the Arctic and Aaron ending up in Jamaica. But they always got together for a little downtime in California.  
"The Artic?" Claude asked his older self.  
"Doesn't matter to me." The older Claude said. "I can work anywhere."  
"Jamaica. Nice." Aaron fist-bumped his older self.

All-Starz and F-Dynasty:

Much to Emily's absolute horror, the All-Starz found out that Michael and Emily would marry and have a son, Jonathon, whose bit-beast would be TryGon. Emily would continue work with PPB, while Michael would become a baseball coach at his son's school.  
"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?" Emily freaked.  
"Now that I think about it," the older Emily said, "wasn't I drunk when you proposed?"  
And the two Michaels ran to grab a bite to eat before the Emilys could beat the answer out of them. (Though the younger Michael has nothing to do with it... I think Emily just wants to hit him...)

Much to their relief, the other three, Eddy, Steve and Rick, go off and live normal lives in New York (Rick), Florida (Steve) and California (Eddy).  
"Do we get mixed up with Emily ever again?" Rick asked.  
"Only on Jonny's birthday." The older Rick said.  
"And sometimes Mike gets in trouble." The older Eddy said. "So we have to hide him."  
"From the terrifying wrath that is known only as," the older Steve said.  
"A wife." The three said, a dark shadow coming over them.  
"Scary." Eddy shivered.  
"It is, boy, it is." They said, shivering too.  
(A/N: Ai, yai, yai)

For F-Dynasty, Julia and Raul stay together and run the circus they grew up in, to continue on the legacy.  
"Now that's a life!" Julia cried happily.  
"I couldn't be happier!" the older Julia cried with her.  
The Rauls merely sweat dropped at their sister's dramatics.

White Tiger X:

Now, most of everyone was definitely surprised to hear about Lee and Mariah. They weren't actually related! Mariah had been found abandoned and was adopted into Lee's family as his little sister. Even wackier was that, LEE AND MARIAH WERE ACTUALLY MARRIED! WITH _NINE_ KIDS! (A/N: yes, I put nine. And yes, I am as sick and twisted as you all think) Of course, Mariah flipped out on her future self, and all the while the nine kids*, the eldest being Rin, watched in awe as their father told them "this is what happened when your Mother got angry when we were kids."

_'Talk about scary...'_ Rin thought. _'Remind me NEVER to get mom mad.'_

Now, Gary and Kevin, on the other hand, both led fairly normal lives in their futures. Kevin moved to Hong Kong and eventually became a high school teacher, living with his daughter Jun; while Gary became the leader of the village with a few orphans under his wing.

BEGA:

Nothing really big happened to the BEGA team, besides the fact that Brooklyn had _vanished_ for most of the time and ended up at Garland's place years later with his son Jacob and his daughter Teresa. No one knows who the mother of those two were, but they _did_ know that they wouldn't get it out of the three anytime soon.

Psykicks and Saint Shields:

Everything was extremely quiet for both the Psykicks and Saint Shields except for a few things. Kain and Salima married and had two kids, Sali Marie and Abel, and Miriam married Max and they had little Mateo.

And, as routine, Miriam proceeded to want an explanation, aided with some shouting from Joseph and Ozuma.

Finally, the Majestics and Daichi:

After splitting from the Blade Breakers, Daichi headed back home, where he lived with his mother for most of the time, training hard; waiting for the day he could magically reappear and beat Tyson. (That would never really happen)

Now, the Majestics, though a quiet yet famous team, had a surprise of their own. Oliver and Enrique, though a little iffy with each other's points of view, married after OLIVER CHANGED HIS GENDER *for unknown reasons* (AN: don't hurt me...) and had a little girl with Enrique's looks and Oliver's personality, her name being Paris.

And now, what everyone else has been guessing for, the futures of the Blade Breakers. Now, we already know of Max, Tyson and Hilary, and Daichi, and now we come to the moment of truth: the futures of Kai and Ray.

Now, Mariah was already upset knowing she wouldn't come to marry our favorite neko-jin, and Max had already had his suspicions (from chapter 5) BUT, they wouldn't know for a short while longer _BECAUSE_ the future Kai and Ray weren't to be found!

"Didn't you say they were here?" Tyson asked his future self.

"Well, of course I did." The adult Tyson replied. "Ray was basically the one that set up everything."

"Then where could they be?" Hilary asked.

Just as everyone thought to split up and search, Dragoon heard a familiar flapping of wings.

"Hold on everyone." He said. "Looks like we've finished half our search already."

Looking up, everyone spotted someone flying towards them. Once it came into view, everyone knew why Dragoon made them wait. IT WAS KAI! Well, the adult Kai.

The entire group patiently waited for the adult Kai to land, and once he did, they planned to pin him and make him spill his guts! *not literally, of course*

But, what they didn't know was that, when they weren't looking, Gou and his sibs ran into the house and signaled Kai to NOT LAND ON THE GROUND, but instead, inside the house.

Once Kai made it to where the kids were hiding, the rest of the group pounded on the door, freaking him out.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked.

"It's a long story, Papa." Lai said. "But I think I can make it real short."

"Then tell me."

"Well..." Lai began.

* * *

**So... yea, that's the end for this chapter.  
what did you think?  
Enough access information?  
and yes, i am a very twisted person with an imagination to match. *PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!*  
* oh, and the kid's names are Rin, Ching, Maria, Mai, Mia, Aidan, Marcus, Akito, Akira *Mai and Mia/Akito and Akira being twins***

**again, sorry for taking so long. it's summer now, so I'll try to update if I can.**

**So long for now.**

**Cristallia**


	7. Chapter 7 The Banquet and Gou Show

**Chapter 7 of Other World.  
I embarrass the heck out of Gou in this one.  
AND YES I AM DRAWING OUT THE MAIN FACT OF THIS STORY WHICH I WILL NOT SPECIFY BUT YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

As the adult Kai soaked in the fact that it was almost the WORST DAY OF HIS LIFE, he also took in the fact that his wife was not present.

"Lai," he said, "where's your mother?"

"I dunno." Lai said. "But I know she's hiding."

"Well, we're going to have to find her." Kai said. "We have to face the music sooner or later."

"Then I pick later!" Mrs. Hiwatari cried, pulling the adult Kai into the floor through a hidden doorway.

"Cool! A secret tunnel!" Kairo exclaimed, jumping into the secret entrance. "C'mon, guys!"

As the other Hiwatari children entered the secret passage single file, the large group of both present and future beybladers began to force their way through the door.

"How did you know about this secret tunnel, Momma?" Lai asked.

"Because I'm the one that designed Dragoon's house, remember?" Mrs. Hiwatari said. "I put in these tunnels for this purpose. When we have a big gathering like this, the halls sometimes get crowded, so I need an easier way to get from room to room."

"Ah, smart." Raimon nodded. "Just like Momma."

"Well, what's the plan?" Kailin asked. "Your past forms want answers, and you know that this is a touchy subject. There's bound to be a lot of freaking out, that's all I can say."

"Seeing the reactions from before," Gou said, "I'm sure it's going to be much worse than that."

"So what're we gonna do, Momma?" Lai asked.

"Okay. I have a plan." Mrs. Hiwatari said, gathering them in a huddle. "But we'll need to move fast so it'll work. Lai, do you think you can keep them distracted?"

"Sure!" Lai beamed. "I'll do my ribbon and monkey routine!"

"Alright, then here's what we're gonna do." And Mrs. Hiwatari explained her plan to make explaining the future of Kai and Ray _at least_ a little bit easier.

[Meanwhile]

"They weren't in that room, so where could they've gone?" Kenny asked.

"They wouldn't leave." The adult Emily said. "Ray still has to serve the banquet."

"Hey guys!" a sunny voice exclaimed.

Most of the group was able to see the source of the voice, and see that it was little Lai waving a ribbon above her head and hopping like a bunny.

"Can't catch me!" she giggled, and ran into the nearest room.

With the idea that she would lead them right to her parents, the group ran to the room and surprisingly found it completely empty. When the group heard her voice again, she had appeared back in the hallway like magic, when, in reality, Lai was using the secret passageways to keep them from catching her while the rest of her family was working setting up the banquet, unbeknownst to the rest of the party.

This routine continued on for about half an hour, with Lai continually evading the group's capture, no matter what they tried. Eventually, Kailin signaled Lai to head to the banquet room since they were finished and ready.

Lai, still bouncing with her limitless energy, skipped happily through the hall and bounced on a few heads to grab the group's attention and lead them to the banquet room.

When the group made it to the banquet room, they were surprised to see it set out and everything, everyone having their own designated seats. A sign was placed on the wall the tables were facing.

"Please take your seats. We shall begin shortly." It read.

"What will begin?" everyone asked, but took their seats anyway.

Meanwhile, above them, the Hiwatari family was preparing a little presentation. They lowered a projector through the ceiling and removed the sign. Kairo smirked evilly as he slipped a DVD into the slot and it began to play on the projector.

The large party watched with wonder as the projector began to play something. Ones wonder turned to sheer embarrassment and horror as the DVD of EMILY AND MICHAEL'S WEDDING began to play.

In order to keep his mother, and her past form, from destroying the entire house, Jonathan escorted both Emilys outside while everyone watched the movie.

When the DVD finished after the reception, the projector went into standby mode as another sign was lowered down.

"Any requests?" it read.

"Oh! Oh! I do! I do!" a woman's voice sang out from the doorway. All heads turned to find a beautiful dark haired woman standing before them.

"M-Mrs. Kon!" the adult Hilary exclaimed.

"Wait! _Kon_?" the younger ones exclaimed.

"_Mom_?" Ray exclaimed.

"Oh! Who would've thought _everyone_ would be here today!" Ray's mother smiled, sitting next to the younger Ray and hugging him.

"I thought you weren't coming today!" the adult Mariah exclaimed.

"Are you kidding?" Mrs. Kon replied. "I always come! But _somebody_ didn't bother to _tell_ me!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" another voice came from the ceiling. "I asked you and you said you were going to be busy today!"

"You should know I clear everything from my schedule when it comes to this!" she yelled at the ceiling. "But I'm willing to forgive your little mistake, Ray dear, by playing my request!"

"And just what is your request?" Ray's voice asked.

"The Gou Show of course!" Mrs. Kon squealed.

Thuds and shouts were heard immediately after as Kairo tried to grab the DVD before Gou could grab it himself. The last thing Gou wanted to do was show _that_.

"Oh, c'mon, Gou dear!" Mrs. Kon said. "You were absolutely precious!"

"NO! NEVER! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Gou exclaimed, chasing after Kairo, who had the DVD in hand.

"Rai! Catch! Put it in!" Kairo threw the DVD to his brother, who put in the slot and pressed play.

"TAKE THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!" Gou leapt for the DVD player.

"Lai! Pin him down!" Kairo tossed Lai at Gou.

"Wheeee!" BOOM. And Gou was flattened.

As Gou lie there, powerless to stop them, mourning the coming loss of his dignity, "the Gou Show" began.

Mrs. Kon was the one recording the video, so her voice was heard.

"Where are you Gou? Come out, come out, wherever you are." She was looking for Gou, who at that time was four years old.*

When she went into the study, she found a fort of chairs and blankets. She knocked on one of the chairs.

"Knock, knock. Anyone home?" she asked.

"Shh! Don't give away the location of my secret lair!" Gou's little voice came from the fort.

"And why do you need a secret lair?" Mrs. Kon asked.

"Because I'm!" and Gou jumped out of his lair wearing a bra on his head and a towel around his neck like a cape. "I'M FLYMAN!"

Mrs. Kon broke down laughing, leaning on the desk to keep herself up and recording.

"Wh-Where'd you get that?" Mrs. Kon laughed, pointing at the bra on Gou's little head.

"I found it." Gou answered innocently.

"_Where_?" Mrs. Kon asked.

Little Gou rocked back and forth on his heels, knowing he did something he wasn't supposed to.

"Mommy and Daddy's room...?" he said quietly.

"Gou, you know you're not allowed in Mommy and Daddy's room." Mrs. Kon said.

"But the door was wide open!" Gou said in his defense.

Mrs. Kon stifled a laugh. "Kai you're dead now. Oh Ra~y. Take a look at your little Gou."

"What's wrong with Gou?" Ray peeked his head in. "Oh. My. God. Gou. Where did you get that?"

"I AM NOT GOU! I AM FLYMAN!" Gou cried. "AWAY I FLY!"

And Gou made his escape by going through the window into the garden. He ran around in circles all over the yard.

"My guess is that Kai forgot to close the door when he left for work." Mrs. Kon said.

"How do you figure that?" Ray asked.

"Because Gou said he found your bedroom door wide open." Mrs. Kon replied. She knew what the result would be when Kai got home.

"Coincidentally", Mrs. Kon noticed that Kai's car was pulling into the driveway. Gou saw this too, and ran over to greet him.

"Daddy! I'm Fly man!" he giggled.

Kai was shocked to see what his son was wearing on his little head.

"Where did you-," he started, "oh god."

Kai ran inside, panicked, and Mrs. Kon made her way outside, to join little Gou.

"Is Daddy in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy's in trouble." Mrs. Kon said. "But it's nothing you need to worry about, okay Gou? Now how 'bout some ice cream?"

"Yay!" Gou smiled, taking off his costume. "Ice cream for Gou!"

FIN.

* * *

**^U^  
I planned that scene forever.**

**Gou: "Daddy I'm Flyman!"  
Kai: O0O  
ME: *rotflmao***

**Next chapter in the works, thanks for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
